Histoires Parallèles
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: surprise Ce CrossOver est un si grand n'importe quoi je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le finir] que je ne saurais résumer que par une suite de mésaventures, rencontres dues au fruit du Hasard
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur:**_**Himitsu Chibi Hana**

_**Titre de la fic: **_**Histoires parallèles.**

_**Genre**_**:Shonen-ai Cross-over en général...Mais ça va varier selon les chapitres**

_**Bases**_**:Dir en Grey et...Arf, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt**

_**Pairing:**_** A quoi bon vous les dire, puisque c'est le but de la fic "**

_**Disclaimeur **_**: Je continuerais à dire la même chose dans cette catégorie...Personne ne m'appartiendra tant que ne serais pas allée au Japon avec les porte monnaie de tout les riches du pays...Et encore. Qui veux me prêter de l'argent '??**

_**Mot de l'auteuse:**_**Lol, J'ais eu recours au vieux jeu du pendu et « Tu trouve que c'est qui le plus beau » pour décider du groupe qui accompagnera ces cher Diru...Pour finalement choisir les perdant et oui, c'est tout moi ça...Enfin, passons. A l'heure où je suis en train d'écrire, je n'ai qu'un fragment du scénario... alors je vais faire comme j'ai toujours fais...Au feeling . Et comme je sais que je suis incapable de contenir mes idées, cela se finira sûrement en fic à chapitres .**

Auteuse: Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _Histoires parallèles_

Bases:Dir en Grey XxX

Persos:tout Dir en Grey et...Une personne qui vous permettra de savoir quel est le second groupe(non, non... Je ne dirais pas qui Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Pairing: Kyô Die Et c'est tout Pour le moment...

Disclaimeur:Toujours pareil! Personne n'est décidé à se vendre à moi...

Mot de l'auteuse:Arrivée en fanfare de Ki... De cette mystérieuse personne, je ne voulais pas commencer comme ça, mais vous savez, la plume m'emporte (ou en l'occurrence, les touches du clavier...) Bon, rien à dire sur ce chapitre. A si, les amies, nôtres pauvre Kaoru chéri va souffrir durant ce chapitre. Heureusement qu'il y a tous les autre pour le prendre dans leurs bras ! Ah, Kaoru ne survivrait pas sans ses musiciens Voilà...Bonne lecture

_**Histoires parallèles**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le guitariste brun terminait juste de raccorder sa guitare lorsque le téléphone sonna brusquement. Il pesta quelques secondes contre l'appareil avant de décrocher.

-Allô! grognât-il, Oui...Oui c'est moi, qui le demande!!!...Ki...Oui. Comment ça tu veux qu'on se voit!!!...Et puis quoi encore, je te signale que demain, je fait répéter mes musiciens Moi... Mais...C'est ça...C'est ça, à demain...Et t'as pas intérêt à me poser un lapin... C'est ça, au revoir!

Kaoru raccrocha rageusement avant se s'affaler sur le canapé, et d'ajouté un désespéré _Pourquoi j'ai décroché TT..._Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide, le temps de réaliser ce que lui avait coûté cet appel.

-Tant pis...Demain, je dirais aux autres qu'on fini la répète plus tôt ... Les connaissant, ça ne devrait pas leur poser de problèmes...

Le leader de Dir en Grey afficha un maigre sourire en imaginant la scène et attrapa sa guitare pour commencer une série d'accros.

Le lendemain, lorsque les quatre autres musiciens apprirent la nouvelle, ils ne purent contenir leur joie; Kyô sauta au cou de roux, qui lui promit une soirée dvd, Toshiya se contenta de sourire bêtement, quant à Shinya, il sembla qu'il grommela quelque chose comme _Vais pouvoir dormir Bia... _

Mais lorsqu'ils virent la tête que faisait leur cher leader ils éclatèrent d'un rire prononcé.

-Toi, chanta Kyô c'est drôle pour un chanteur, de chanter de cette manière là..., T'as la tête de quelqu'un qu'a fait une connerie!

-Et je dirais même que c'est cette connerie qui a raccourcit la répétition...continua le bassiste.

-Alors Kaoru...On a rendez-vous avec une belle et innocente journaliste? se moqua Shinya.

Le guitariste eu un rire jaune avant de poursuivre:

-Ahah! Très drôle... Si vôtre jeu musical était aussi élevé que vôtre humour, je peux vous dire que Dir en Grey n'existerait plus depuis bien longtemps...

Les quatre amis rirent de plus belle, ne cessant de taquiner leur leader adoré. Mais celui-ci affichait une mine si déconfite qu'ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et commencèrent la répétition. Mais elle fut remplie de couacs et de fausses notes. Décidément, Kaoru n'était pas en forme, les autres ne comprenaient rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Lui, comme à son habitude, s'était abstenu de leur parler de l'appel qu'il avait reçut.

L'heure venue, les musiciens remballèrent leurs instruments, et Kaoru se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas mal assuré.

-Dit donc, murmure Die aux autres membres, Il a pas l'air bien nôtre Papy-Sama...

-Il a peur de ne pas plaire à la jeune femme du rendez-vous galant!! propose joyeusement Kyô, avant que son amant ne lui tape le crâne.

-Nerveux comme il était? Non, je crois que s'il avait eu un rendez vous, il se serait comporté comme un coq de basse-cour et y serais allé en bombant le torse...Non. Là c'est plus sérieux. contredit le bassiste.

Et il avait effectivement raison...C'est d'une main tremblante que le guitariste ouvrit la porte du bar où il était attendu. Assis sur une table, seul, un homme attendait, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, battant doucement dans le vide. Il leva la tête et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le musicien.

-Kaoru! Enfin te voilà!!! annonça-t-il en se jetant à son cou.

-Désolé...Je t'ai fait attendre que tu me dis 'enfin'? ironisa le brun.

-Non...c'est moi qui suis en avance.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, l'un souriant plus que jamais, l'autre tremblotant légèrement.

-Bon allez. Dit moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir. Qu'on en finisse...

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et commanda deux boissons, avant de prendre la parole.

-Moi qui pensais que tu m'avais oublié...

-Il aurait mieux valut pour moi...

-...''

-Décidément, t'as pas changé Kisaki...

- Tu parles en bien ou en mal??

-soupir

-...Tu sais...J'ai finalement réussi à monter un groupe...

-Première nouvelle...Et après?

-Ben, je me rend compte que je m'étais trompé et...

-Et tu peux me dire ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça??

-...Ben...

Voyant que le guitariste commençait à s'énerver, il soupirait avant de continuer:

-Je croyais pouvoir oublier... Toi et tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'y arrive pas...

Kaoru posa son verre avant de rire doucement, ce qui vexa quelque peu Kisaki, qui reprit, posant sa main à côté de celle du guitariste:

-Je suis très sérieux...

-...

-Ecoute, je sais que je suis parti à cause de nôtre histoire... Mais je ne parviens pas à t'oublier! J'ai de trop bons souvenirs...

Sentant les doigts de Kisaki caresser les siens, Kaoru retira immédiatement sa main. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se noua soudainement...Il savait qu'il n'avait pas finit, et appréhendait trop la suite.

-Kaoru je...Je sais que...Tu vas ma prendre pour un idiot mais...

-Non! Tais toi! coupe le brun, sentant les cheveux roses de son ami se coller à son visage, Ne le dit pas!! Je t'en prie ne le dit pas...

Mais il était trop tard; l'ex bassiste de La:Sadie's avait glissé sa main sur la sienne.

-...Kisaki...

-...J'aimerais...J'aimerais qu'on recommence tout.

-O O

-J'aimerais qu'on sorte à nouveau ensemble...Tu me manques tellement. J'arrive pas à me défaire de tout ce qui nous à unit...

Le guitariste ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il était terrifier...il ne pouvait tout simplement plus dire un mot. Tout recommencer, après ce qu'il lui avait fait? Voyant sa réponse muette, Kasiki reprit la parole.

-Je sais que...Je ne mérite peut-être pas cette seconde chance mais... Je veux que tu y réfléchisses.

Le bassiste se leva et passa son autre main sur sa nuque et rapproché ses lèvres de son oreille, pour y déposer un doux baiser. _Je t'aime Kaoru..._ Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que le bassiste ne pose sur la table la somme des deux boissons. Puis, il déposa sur ses lèvres un long et tendre baiser, que Kaoru s'empressa de rompre. Ils restèrent un long moment debout, l'un devant l'autre... Puis, sans prévenir, le bassiste sorti de l'établissement, après avoir passé sa main sur la joue froide du guitariste.

_J'aimerais qu'on recommence tout..._ Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête du leader qui, après avoir zappé de nombreuses fois, éteint finalement la télé. Il baissa la tête, attendit... Quoi? Qui? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Puis, doucement, dans le silence de cette maison vide..._un plic...un ploc ..._Ses larmes tombait sur la carrelage glacé. Kaoru enfouit alors son visage au creux de ses mains tremblantes.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier...

_**oOoOoOo**_

Tout commence par une sonnerie de téléphone. Comme d'habitude, le guitariste maudit l'appareil avant de décrocher.

-Allô!

-Kaoru? C'est Kyô.

-...Quoi, Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Bah... Ca va faire une demi-heure qu'on t'attend...17h. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang!

Le guitariste attendit un moment avant d'annoncer que tout était annulé.

-Alors??

-Il a raccroché...

-Et??

-...Il a annulé...TTTT

Les trois autres musiciens tirèrent une tête de six pieds de long en apprenant la nouvelle et poussèrent un long soupir. _Il a le chic pour tout dire à la dernière minute..._ soupiraDie. Les quatre amis se regardèrent un bon moment avant de finalement, remballer leurs instruments. Die et Kyô sortirent les dernier et montèrent finalement en voiture.

-Koibito? glisse timidement le blond.

-Je m'inquiète pour Kaoru... C'est tout de même pas son genre de planter une répétition

-Hum... On a qu'à passer chez lui.

Le roux approuva et tous deux se mirent en route pour l'appartement du leader.

-Kaoru!? Kaoru! C'est nous, on peut entrer??

Les deux amants n'attendirent bien sur aucune réponse et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils trouvèrent alors le salon en pagaille monstre; les tiroirs étaient sortis des meubles et leur contenu éparpillé sur le sol, les portes de tous les meubles étaient retirées et brisées sur le sol. Tout endroit susceptible de cacher un quelconque trésor avait été sauvagement retourné. Les deux hommes suivirent alors cette piste, qui les conduisit directement à la chambre du guitariste. Il était là, assis sur son lit au beau milieu d'un océan de lettres et photos, la tête baissée... le regard vide. Il tenait dans sa main droite un cendrier débordant de cigarette éteintes et de l'autre, une énième cigarette, presque éteinte. L'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe elle n'est portant pas assez longue , le chanteur s'approche doucement:

-Kaoru?

-marmonnemarmonne

-Kaoru? Ca va?

Le guitariste releva alors brusquement la tête, effrayant ses deux visiteurs. Mais voyant les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux, ils comprirent tout de suite qu'il allait mal. Le roux s'empara d'un des clichés qui traînait aux pieds de Kaoru. Après l'avoir regardé, il leva les yeux vers le leader, qui alluma une nouvelle cigarette et en tira une longue bouffée.

-Kaoru?

-J'arrive pas...J'arrive pas! Pleurait-il, lâchant et renversant son cendrier sur le sol.

-Kaoru...

-J'me souviens pas de ce qui me plaisait chez lui... J'arrive pas!

-Allez, c'est bon. susurre le chanteur en serrant la main crispée de Kaoru dans le sienne.

-Alors c'est Kisaki qui t'a mi dans cet état là? interroge le chanteur.

-Je croyait pourtant que...

-J'arrive pas à me souvenir de pourquoi je t'aimais... Kisaki... Kisaki!

-Kaoru...Calmes-toi...

-KISAKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Le brun eut un mouvement brusque et bouscula son ami qui atterrit par terre. Il hurlait le nom de son ex, nouant ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux en bataille mêlant des larmes à ses rugissements désespérés.

Les deux hommes finirent par calmer leur ami, tenant chacun une de ses mains tremblantes. Ils en caressaient doucement le dos, apaisant doucement la fureur du leader.

-Ca va allez maintenant Kaoru... On est là. murmure le roux

-Die...j'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie d'à nouveau souffrir... Pas comme il y à huit ans. Je...J'veux pas le voir... Kisaki...

Le blond, qui passait sa mains dans le dos du guitariste, décida finalement d'appeler le batteur pour qu'il passe la nuit avec lui.

-...Alors? demande le guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

-Il arrive tout de suite.

-On va attendre qu'il arrive peut-être?

-Oui, c'est mieux.

Le roux regarda le leader avec un sourire triste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ils savaient, lui et Kyô, qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas le laisser seul... car le leader était capable de tout dans ces moments là.

Bien vite, le batteur arriva et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Il y trouva les deux amants, qui, après lui avoir expliqué la situation, purent enfin repartir. Se retrouvant seul avec le leader, il s'assis à côté de lui et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-Ca va aller Kaoru?

Il ne répondit pas, il leva simplement les yeux vers Shinya avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Lui ne tarda pas à l'imiter, posant sa tête sur son épaule et le berçant doucement.

-Shinya... Je veux plus! Je veux...plus.

-Chut... Calme-toi, je suis là, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas...qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à lui dire de se calmer... arf, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai écrit...

Le guitariste sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner, mais comme il ne daignait décrocher, la messagerie se mit en route; c'était Toshiya qui voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

Pris par la peur, Kaoru enfonça son visage dans les vêtements du blond, avant que le téléphone ne se remette à sonner, criant son habituel Dring

-Non, cette fois c'est lui... Débranche le téléphone!! Débranche le...

Devant cette détresse affolante, Shinya ne pus qu'obéir, avant d'à nouveau, étreindre le leader, qui serrait son oreiller contre lui.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Shinya réussit enfin à calmer le guitariste qui venait juste de s'endormir. Lui resterait auprès de lui, veillerait, de peur qu'il ne fasse encore une crise de folie. Puis, il aperçut le téléphone qui trônait fièrement sur le bureau et décida de le rebrancher. Les seuls appels en absence provenaient effectivement de Kisaki. Il hésita un moment et appuya sur la touche 'appel', espérant entendre la voix du batteur.

-...Allô? commença-t-il à voix basse,... Non, non c'est Shinya... Non il dors... écoute Kisaki, j'aimerais que... S'il te plaît écoute moi! Kisaki je... non... Stop! Ecoute moi un instant. Kaoru n'est pas bien du tout en ce moment... Et je me demande si tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose... Non... Non, j'ai pas dis ça... écoute moi au moins... Kisaki... Kisaki?

Le blond reposa le combiner et retourna près du guitariste, qui se secouait violemment. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, Shinya se demandait ce que Kisaki avait bien pu lui raconter pour mettre Kaoru dans un tel état de stress.

Le matin est arrivé bien vite, le leader se réveille enfin…Doucement. Il caressa la crinière blonde de son ami, le tirant peu à peu de son sommeil.

Le guitariste caressa la joue du batteur avant d'y déposer un petit baiser. Shinya lui demanda immédiatement comment il allait tandis que le brun ouvrait les rideaux. Il remarqua alors que toutes les photos qui inondaient l'immeuble la veille avaient disparu.

- Shin-Chan…que, que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai tout rangé. Je…je refuses que tu te tortures l'esprit avec ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Mais, je refuses que tu te prennes la tête pour ça…Alors évite de penser à Kisaki…s'il te plait.

Le guitariste esquissa un sourire et lui offrit une étreinte reconnaissante, avant que la sonnette ne retentisse.

- Je…Je vais ouvrir. Profite en pour t'habiller

Le temps que le batteur descende, tous les membre de Dir en Grey avaient déjà envahis la chambre du principal compositeur _débarquement de musiciens…arf, gomen…Vous voulez pas faire la même chose dans ma chambre ??._

-Alors ! hurla joyeusement le warumono, Comment va notre señor favori ?

-grimace

-Allons Kao, fais pas cette tête là !

-…On t'emmène en ville aujourd'hui ! Sortie entre artistes. Annonça fièrement le basiste.

-En ville ? répéta le guitariste en grimaçant, écrasé pas les étreintes de ses camarades.

-Bah ui, c'est pas parce que tu commences à te faire vieux qu'il faut resté cloîtré dans ton lit

Le guitariste sourit doucement avant de rendre leurs caresses aux quatre musiciens.

-Ah la la…Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous…

-Tu passerais tes journée à roupiller.… Comme le font les vieux.

-Dis donc…mon cher Kyô-Chaaaaan, je ne te permet pas.

Le blond grogna doucement avant que Kaoru ne fasse éclater ce rire sonore qu'ils connaissent tous par cœur. Leur bête noire, l'homme qui peuple leur cauchemar…Mais aussi leur meilleur ami, venait à nouveau de sourire.

-Ouais…Encore deux boules de mises ! Ah ah ah rire sonoreCa fait vingt-cinq points pour l'équipe « Sama »…Et…dix-huit points pour l'équipe « -Chaaaan »♥ !

-Oh c'est bon ¬¬…grommela le blond, Pas la peine d'en rajouter…TTTT

-Fait pas la gueule Chouchou, réplique le second guitariste, Ca fait tellement d » bien de retrouver notre Vieux et sadique Kaoru'''

Les cinq amis riaient de bon cœur, entourant la seule table de billard du bar. Le guitariste brun s'empare alors de sa queue _'''_ et s'apprêtait à donner un second coup _TT/////TT._ C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom. Il eu alors le malheur de se retourner et de voir s'approcher Kisaki.

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteuse: Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _Histoires parallèles._

Bases:Dir en Grey Phantasmagoria

Pairing : DiexKyô… C'est toujours tout

Persos: Tout Dir en GreyKisaki et…Surprise ! voix de Furby's

Disclaimeur:Toujours pareil! Personne n'est décidé à se vendre à moi...

Mot de l'auteuse:Bia bia… Kaoru nous fait une vielle déprime et fais des bêtises… Quelle bande de fous furieux. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu ça. Enfin, vous aller voir qu'il y aura bien quelqu'un pour calmer ses démences.

_**Histoires Parallèles**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

-Oh Kaoru… je suis content de te voir… Je ne m'attendait pas à te trouver là

-Heu…Kisaki…glissa Shinya.

-Non…Je, je …laisse moi…

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il s'avançait vers lui en arborant le plus chaleureux des sourires. Puis, il saisit la main du guitariste et baisa doucement ses doigts.

-Kisaki arrête… murmure Shinya.

-…

-Pou…pourquoi tu…glisse Kisaki.

-ARRETEE !!!

Kaoru poussa voilement le jeune homme avant de le gifler sauvagement. De petites larmes transparentes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappaient des mots tremblants.

-Kaoru…pourquoi tu pleures ?

-POURQUOI JE PLEURE ?? TU TE FOUS DE MOI KISAKI !!!!

-Mais je…Kaoru…

Le guitariste sorti du bar en courant, sans le bassiste ne comprenne. Il poussa un soupir et s'assis sur une des chaises. Les quatre hommes quant à eux, tiraient une tête de six pieds de long alors que Kisaki se lamentait sur son sort.

-Je comprend pas…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fuit encore ?? boulet power ! le monde appartient aux Onigiris pas frais

Le batteur, furieux, giflât à son tour le bassiste avant de lui lancer n regard noir. Kyô voulut intervenir, mais le blond le repoussa.

-…Oui, ça on peut dire que l'aimes…Tu l'aime tellement que tu ne vois même pas que tu le fait souffrir ! Tu crois que c'est en le collant qu'il va t'aimer ? Non mais tu rêves mon pauvre ami !!

-Mais Shinya je…

-Quand tu as téléphoné l'autre jour, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai dit de faire attention et de prendre ton mal en patience ! Après ce que je viens de voir, je ne m'étonne pas d'avoir trouvé Kaoru dans cet état.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère, les trois autres membres ne le reconnaissaient plus.

-Shinya…glissa Die.

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Kaoru… Plus jamais. Je ne supporterais plus que tu le fasses souffrir. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, prends ton mal en patience et attends merde !

Le blond marqua une courte pause, laissant la parole à ses sanglots de fureur.

-Je te préviens, que si tu fais encore pleurer Kaoru …si j'apprends que tu 'as encore fait souffrir…c'est moi qui ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire…Kisaki…

Le blond baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Il inspirait fortement, frissonnant de tout son corps. Puis, il sortit du bar et se mit à courir sous la pluie battante, ne cherchant à aller nulle part. Finalement, il s'arrêta, à bout de forces et tomba à genoux, des larmes d'égarement continuant de dévaler ses joues pour se mêler enfin à celles du ciel. Tout en regardant le ciel noir de tristesse, sol se leva avant de s'asseoir sur une petite palissade…attendant, tout doucement…que son mal-être passe. Caque coude reposant sur son genou, le dos courbé, la tête baissée…il patientait, encre, encore et encore…

Puis…une main vint caresser son visage ruisselant de larmes, et une autre sa chevelure humide. Puis, aussi douce qu'une mélodie oubliée…une voix… Sans réfléchir, le batteur se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu et se remit à sangloter. Ne pouvant plus contenir cette rage qui l'usait, il hurlait, criait de désespoir en serrant dans ses petites mains tremblantes les vêtements de pluie de l'étranger. Il serrait désespérément l'inconnu dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtements humides. Sans rien dire, l'étranger saisit chacune de ses mains et le relève doucement. Shinya porta une main sur ses yeux pour cacher son visage et de l'autre, serrait celle de l'Autre. Lui l'entraîne à travers la ville, le guidant doucement parmi les passants pour enfin arriver devant un gigantesque immeuble .. Tous deux montèrent jusqu'au second étage. La, il lâchât sa main, juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

-Tu peux entrer.

Le batteur se laisse guider et s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de l'homme secret. Il passa lentement sa main dans les crins humides de Shinya, avant de baiser sa main et se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Le blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, secouât lentement la tête. L'inconnu s'assit a côté de lui en commençant à siroter une bière. Puis, entendant le jeune homme pleurer, il posa ses lèvres près de son oreille.

Le batteur releva finalement la tête, essuya ses larmes et regarda enfin l'Obscure. Il se sentit rougir, comme envoûté par ce sourire doucereux. Ais lorsqu'il crois son regard, il ne pus détacher ses yeux des siens, si noirs, si intenses. Il tendit une main tremblant vers son visage, mais n'osa pas caresser cette peau de porcelaine. Le jeune inconnu, voyant cette main tendue vers son visage, posa sa joue au sur sa paume. Shinya s'empressa de la retirer en bougonnant.

-Gomen ne…

L'homme dégagea le visage de blond, callant ses mèches trop longues derrière ses oreilles. Lui avait les cheveux aussi clairs que les siens. Puis, il effaça les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sa joue rose. Puis, il glissa ses ongles jusqu'au creux de son cou, avant que Shinya ne le repousse à nouveau.

-soupir Tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ?

Le batteur de répondit pas, il agrippa sa chemise avec force, posant son front contre son épaule. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le jeune étranger se leva pour aller décrocher.

-Moshi moshi… Oui ? Oh Tu ne vas pas recommencer…. Ecoute Kisaki, tes histoires commencent vraiment à m'énerver avec... … ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers le batteur, qui lâchât la prise de l'appareil avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour s'adosser contre un mur. Ce regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé n'avait qu'intrigué le jeune inconnu. Il décida de retrouver Shinya et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Des larmes de fureur dévalaient ses joues. L'Obscure s'assit alors à côté de lui et passa un doigt sur sa joue humide avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Visiblement, tu as une dent contre Kisaki…

-…èé

-Serais-ce toi, le fameux Kaoru dont il ne cesse de me parler ?

Shinya secoua la tête en grognant, puis, il se blottit doucement contre l'inconnu, serrant le col de son vêtement dans ses poings serrés. Puis, ils rentrèrent et l'étranger les installa sur le canapé, Shinya assis sur ses genoux. Le grand homme passait lentement ses ongles entre ses crins d'or, les enroulant autour de son doigt, son autre main posée sur la joue, la maintenant collée à sa poitrine. Le petit batteur laissait les larmes s'écouler, sans rien dire, en silence, juste pour pleurer. Mais, même une fois calmé, il ne voulait plus partir. Il voulait rester dans ces bras qui le serraient si fort alors il cousu ses doigts sur sa nuque, et plongea son visage dans son cou.

- …

-Serres moi…

-Pardon hihi, c'est un garçon'.

-…s'il te plait…

Les poings de Shinya compressaient les petites mèches qui couvraient le cou de l'inconnu et sa tête restait clouée entre son épaule et son visage. Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment sans bouger, enlacés, sans parler, juste serrés. Puis, tout doucement, l'inconnu enroula ses bras autour de la t aille du batteur.

-Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?

Le blond se mit à rougir encore plus, avant de se blottir contre son ami, si doux, si gentil. Lui commença à le bercer doucement, avant d'allumer la télévision, avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa. Voyant le jeune homme bailler, il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture, mais lorsqu'il revint, Shinya était déjà endormi, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil. L'inconnu sourit et couvrir les épaules de son invité, avant de s'arrêter sur son doux visage, entortillant ses crions soyeux autour de son index. Il eut un petit sourit et frotta sa joue contre ses lèvres.

Juste un caresse, perdues parmi celle des draps… Puis, une chaleur, savoureuse, agréable, la chaleur d'un corps déshabillé et brûlant. Ces caresses si légères réveillaient peu à peu le batteur, qui s'assit pour s'étirer gracieusement. Il ouvre lentement les yeux…même s'il fait encore trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Puis, il sentis une étreinte autour de sa taille nue, un léger soupir…tout lui revint alors : le billard, Kisaki, lui…Lui… Il se souvint n'était rentré cette nuit. Il sentit alors les crins de l'inconnu lui caresser les flancs. Il était là, étendu à ses côtés, encore endormi, son corps nacré presque entièrement découvert. Poussé par une force mystérieuse, il passa lentement la main parmi ses crins décolorés avant de caresser sa joue. L'homme ouvre lentement les yeux et lui sourit, murmurant un petit_ Bonjour…_ Le batteur, rougissant s'empressa de dégager ses doigts de sa peau blanche avant qu'il ne s'assoie près de lui. Ils se regardèrent, se regardèrent longtemps avant que l'étranger ne caresse le corps du batteur. Shinya n'osât plus bouger, il laissait ses mains vadrouiller sur sa peau frissonnante, sans dire un mot. Puis, l'autre approcha lentement son visage près du sien avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille. Il pinça une première fois la bouche de Shinya entre ses lèvres et lui offrit un long et savoureux baiser, laissant sa langue se faufiler jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, ses mains posées sur chacune de ses joues, Shinya ne pouvait plu s'enfuir.

Le leader venait d'arriver dans le local et remarqua l'absence d'un de ses musiciens. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard aux répétitions, Kaoru s'inquiéta légèrement et demanda aux quatre autres hommes si quelqu'un l'avais aperçu, mais n'eut que des réponses négatives. C'est à ce moment que la porte du local s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer le batteur, et un jeune homme inconnu. Lui salua rapidement les quatre hommes avant de déposer les affaires de Shinya sur le sol.

-Qui c'est lui ?? demande le bassiste, intrigué.

-Je sais pas… Vous croyez que Shinya a un copain ??

Alors que les musiciens s'agitaient dans leur coin, le jeune homme caresse tendrement la joue de son ami puis l'embrasse dans le cou, laissant la marque humide de sa bouche.

-Bon… Je crois que je vais te laisser…

-Ou-oui…

-Peut-être à un de ces jours… Si la chance me sourit encore. Ce que j'espère bien

Shinya sourit doucement, repoussa la main que l'autre blond avait posée sur sa hanche et baisse la tête, intimidé. Alors, simplement, il glisse sa main sur sa nuque, sous les cheveux de paille, et pose un long baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de l'entrepôt. On attendit un long moment avant d'entendre la porte claquer. Shinya ne bougeait plus, comme statifié par ce baiser. Les trois garçons se précipitèrent alors vers lui afin d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux garçon.

-Bah alors ! T'as rien à nous avouer mon coco ??

-Hein…

-Le beau blond avec qui tu étais ? Je suppose que c'était personne… ironise le blond.

-Euh…°///°

-owoowoowo Kaoru

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, annonce doucement Die, Pourtant, on est censés êtres tes meilleurs amis.

-Mais… Je ne sors pas avec lui…

-Petit menteur… taquine gentiment le bassiste, Si c'est pas ton copain alors qui c'est ?

-… personne. Bredouille le petit blond.

-Allons Shinya, on te connaît assez pour savoir que tu ne laisserais pas n'importe qui te faire n'importe quoi. N'est ce pas?

-... Je, je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… Et puis, on a du boulot…

-Et le petit baiser qu'il t'a offert ?

-Mais…

-Allez, coup Kyô, prêt à rire, On va pas t'embêter plus longtemps, et puis, si on ne s'y met pas, Papy Kaoru va nous donner des heures sup' !

-… « Papy Kaoru » ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça !

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire avant de se mettre à travailler, ne pensant plus à rien.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici ? annonce finalement le leader en regardant le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air mon pépère ! pas taper le warumono ° °

Le guitariste fit une légère moue et avala sa salive avant que Shinya ne lui prenne la main, lui promettant qu'ils étaient tous là.

-Ouais !chante le petit démon, Un pour tous et tous pour notre Kaoru préféré !

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son collègue, qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le remercier. Lentement, Kaoru ouvre la porte du local, et déjà quelques notes parviennent à son oreille. Un flux de musique énergique, électrique… une musique qui finalement, lui ressemble bien. Les cinq hommes pénètrent alors discrètement dans le hangar et s'installent sans bruit sur le fauteuil installé en face de l'estrade. Kisaki, qui n'avait pas fait attention à eux releva la tête et s'arrête brusquement sur le visage de Kaoru, qui était assis juste en face de lui. Comme il s'était arrêté d jouer, mes autres en firent autant. Kaoru se leva, les bras ouvert pour y accueillir Kisaki. Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de remarquer qu'il se frottait les bras tant il était nerveux.

-… Je, je suis surprit de te voir débarque ici…

-Je, je voulais juste… … non rien…

-Je vois que les autres sont venus aussi.

Kaoru affirma timidement avant que Kisaki ne prenne sa main, invitant ses visiteurs à le rejoindre sur scène. Le bassiste présenta alors à ses musiciens ses anciens camarde et fit alors la connaissance de Toshiya, qu'il semblait apprécier. Kaoru, les bras croisés sur le torse, sentais l'inquiétude envahir tout son corps. Alors Die passa doucement la main dans son dos pour le détendre, tandis que Kisaki présentait ses artistes. Il fini par présenter son dernier guitariste, qui au son de son nom, Iori, releva doucement la tête et maquilla son visage d'un sourire radieux. Les yeux du batteur blond se mirent alors à briller… Ses longs cils noirs caressèrent ses joues, puis il s'avança pour prendre dans ses mains celles du batteur, qui rougi violement.

-… Shinya… C'est un très beau prénom…

-… Io… Ce, c'était toi ?

Le grand blond pose sa bouche sur les lèvres peintes, en un long et doux baiser, les yeux fermé, les bras autour du cou… amoureux.

**Owari**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteuse: Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre de la fanfic : _Histoires parallèles._

Bases:Dir en Grey Phantasmagoria

Pairing : DiexKyô… C'est toujours tout

Persos: Tout Dir en GreyIoriRiku

Disclaimeur:Toujours pareil! Personne n'est décidé à se vendre à moi...

Mot de l'auteuse:Bia bia… aujourd'hui, le monde tourne autour de Shinya et Iori aussi… Bon, pas grand-chose à dire sauf qu'écrire un cross over en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts possibles, c'est difficile, voir même impossible. Bon, ceci étant dit ; bonne lecture !

_**Histoires parallèles.**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Shinya, gêné, repoussa doucement la main que le guitariste posait sur son visage avant de baisser la tête. Kisaki s'interrogea alors doucement, ma le grand blond ne répondit pas, il poussa simplement un long soupir en s'excusant auprès de Shinya pour ce baiser auquel le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas. Il esquissa alors un sourire avant que Toshiya ne prenne finalement la parle.

-Je sais, c'est toi qui a ramené Shin-Chan l'autre fois !

-… Effectivement. Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi.

-Ben tu sais, ça nous a fait bizarre de voir Shinya avec quelqu'un.

-… /// Ah… Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

Toshiya fit la moue, déçu de ne pas avoir découvert un secret palpitant, faisant rire les autres membres du groupe. Mais voyant que Shinya était mal à l'aise, Iori s'empressa de détourner les conversations et les deux groupes se mirent alors à parler de leurs expériences dans le milieu musical. Les discussions s'enchaînaient, les verres d'alcool se vidaient lentement… et lorsque Shinya vit le jeune guitariste prendre une cigarette, discrètement, il lui en réclama une avant de s'aventurer seul au dehors. Iori se proposa pour l'accompagner, mais comme il ne répondit pas, il préféra ne pas insister. Kaoru, qui ne prenait pas grand part à la conversation, remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son musicien. Riku l'informa alors qu'il l'avait vu partir dehors pour fumer.

-Ah… 00… Pour fumer ??

-Euh oui, je lui ai donner une cigarette comme il n'avait visiblement pas son paquet… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux de Kaoru prendre une expression grave, il comprit qu'il y avait effectivement un problème et suivit le leader dehors. Ils trouvèrent alors le batteur, à genoux par terre, qui se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. D'une même voix il prononcèrent son nom avant de s'accroupir près de lui Iori arracha la cigarette des mains du jeune homme alors que Kaoru tentait de le relever. Mais voyant dans quel état était le batteur, ils décidèrent de l'allonger sur un petit lit, à l'écart du bruit et de l'agitation.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard et découvrit le visage inquiet, mais souriant de son meneur. Il resserra alors doucement les doigts qui tenaient sa petite main blanche.

-Tout va bien… Ne t'inquiète donc pas Shinya.

-Et, et Iori ?

-Chut… Il est en train de répéter.

Le blond détourna la tête vers la porte avant de se redresser. Il regarda son ami avec un air inquiet et l'invita à se rapprocher pour se blottir dans ses bras. Les bras protecteurs de Kaoru l'enlaçaient toujours quand il avait besoin d'être rassurer. Puis, doucement, sa voix chaleureuse vint caresser ses oreilles. Le leader disputa alors gentiment, lui demandant les raisons de son acte. Mais le jeune batteur ne répondit pas et s'écarta de Kaoru. Puis, il se blottit à nouveau brusquement contre lui, serrant ses mains sur sa chemise noire et commence à verser de petites larmes. Comprenant lors qu'il avait peiné son ami, Kaoru ressert alors ses mains sur sa tignasse blonde, embrassant le sommet de son crâne. A ce moment précis, Le grand blond ouvrit la porte laissant dépasser son visage inquiet. Kaoru sourit, s'écarta de Shinya pour laisser les deux garçons seul à seul. Iori s'approche alors du malade, qui eut un faible tressaillement. Le guitariste s'excusa, mais Shinya ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Il tendit la main pour inviter son ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il attendit un moment, mais enfouit finalement sa tête au creux de son épaule nue, pour y pleurer. Il agrippait ses vêtements comme un enfant apeuré qui se cache derrière sa mère. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne désirait que rester dans ses bras, ses bras dans lesquels il aimait déjà se retrouver.

-Ne t'en vas pas… murmure le petit ange.

-Pardon ?

-Ne part pas s'il te plait

Sentant les doigts du batteur s'enfoncer dans le col de sa chemise, il passa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. _Mon ange… Mon beau Shinya, cher inconnu…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Koaru refit son apparition, attirant les regards des deux garçons. Shinya comprit alors qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner les bras de son ami. Mais il ne voulait pas partir et s'accrochait d'avantage au guitariste, qui déposa sur soin front un petit baiser. Alors que Iori le fait descendre de ses genoux, Shinya garde sa main serrée autour de la sienne. Kaoru comprit et sorti avec les autre pour démarrer la voiture, laissant le temps à son ami de mettre les choses au point avec l'autre musicien. Il adressa un clin d'œil à celui–ci avant de fermer la petite porte ; Shinya n'avait pas bougé et balançait les mains de Iori de gauche à droite, de droite a gauche, dans un mouvement répété et symétrique. Le plus jeune souriait doucement.

-Quand ? demanda alors Shinya

-…Quand quoi ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Iori eut un moment d'égarement avant de serrer le batteur dans ses bras. Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer à son oreille, doucement, sensuellement _… Quand tu veux…_ Le blond redit son étreinte au guitariste avant que tout deux ne sortent dehors, mains dans la main, sous le regard attendrit de Kaoru, qui attendait dans la voiture. Le batteur soupira légèrement avant de lâcher les doigts blancs du musicien et ouvrit lentement la porte de son carrosse. Mais à peine installé, il se précipité hors de la voiture et sauta au cou de Iori, qui se retourne à l'appel de son nom. Shinya le serrait de toute ses forces avant qu'Iori ne rie doucement et annonce un affectueux _Je te manque déjà ?_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, le musicien de Dir en Grey avait collé sa bouche à la sienne. Il rompit ce long et tendre baiser pour l'étreindre à nouveau et retourner auprès du chauffeur, qui l'attendait, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_J'ai encore, encore le goût de tes lèvres imprimé sur les miennes. J'aurais aimé que ce baiser ne soit pas seulement un baiser… Mais avoir, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, pus sentir ta peau sur la mienne m'emplis déjà de bonheur._

Le guitariste referme enfin la porte du local et rejoint ses amis qui discutaient encore. Mais il ne fit pas attention à eux ; il n'entendait pas leurs voix, son regard se posait nulle part… Juste sur le bout de ses doigts qu'il avait tantôt effleuré, et que lui portait sans arrêt à ses lèvres. Iori n'arrivait pas à oublier les derniers mots de Shinya… _Quand…_ Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme le chant des sirènes dans celle des marins. Il porta alors une énième fois la main à sa bouche, ce geste mécanique qu'il répétait encore et encore. Mais il se prit soudainement les pieds dans les fils qui traînaient au sol et se releva en poussant de gros jurons

-Ca t'apprendra à penser à autre chose… rie le second guitariste

-Alors raconte, comment tu le connais Shinya ? interroge Kisaki

-Non… Je n'ai pas envie…

-Mais il est plus là… tu peux nous le dire maintenant !

-Hors de question…

Le guitariste fit un petit sourire avant de retourner s'assoire pour accorder sa guitare. Les quatre musiciens comprirent qu'ils ne lui arracheraient pas un mot de cette rencontre, alors ils le rejoignirent pour commencer à jouer.

Tout en rangeant leurs instruments, les musiciens continuaient leur discussion. Kisaki s'interrogea sur les impressions qu'avait fait Kaoru ; les avis étaient partagés, mais seul Iori était proche de la vérité quant au véritable Kaoru. Après tout, lui seul l'avait vu dévoiler sa véritable nature, et savait que le guitariste n'était pas aussi froid et aussi inaccessible qu'il voulait bien le faire. Jun sorti alors du local et proposa à son ami de le ramener. Le blond monta dans la voiture, s'appuyant sur la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il allait lui parler, alors tandis qu'il démarrait, il détourna la tête.

-… Iori enfin…

-Non, je refuse que tu me parles de Shinya.

-Ce n'est pas ça… mais, je trouve bizarre que toi, qui a dit que jamais tu ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un, tombe amoureux comme ça…

-… Pff… je vois pas en quoi cela te concerne…

Iori fronçait les sourcils. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Jun baissa la tête… il se demandait pourquoi Shinya et pas lui, il se demandait comment pouvait-il réussir à le faire autant sourire… comment pouvait-il lui arracher un sourire aussi amoureux alors que lui, qui l'aimait depuis toujours… ne parvenait pas à se faire autant désirer. Tout doucement, Iori le rappela à la réalité avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour allumer une cigarette.

-… Excuse moi. Je me suis un peu emporté et… je suis désolé Jun.

-Of, pas de quoi en faire un drame… .. Tu es simplement amoureux.

oOoOoOo

Le bassiste de décrocher le téléphone avant de faire un grand sourire et tendre le téléphone au batteur, qui était venu passer la nuit chez lui. Le blond porta le téléphone à son oreille, répondait par des petits oui… hum hum…, avant qu'il ne raccroche devant un Toshiya souriant. _Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…que je lui manque…_ confia Shinya, posant ses mains sur ses joues et rougissant comme une adolescente. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule du brun et soupira doucement. Il croisa les bras sur la nuque de son ami et se blotti doucement contre lui ; Le bassiste insista alors pour le coucher, mais Shinya ne voulais pas dormir seul, pas après avoir entendu sa voix… _Ne fais pas de bêtises, mange correctement surtout_… c'était les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcer avant de raccrocher.

Toshiya voyait bien que de toutes façons, il ne dormirait pas. Il les installa alors devant la télévision.

-Et vous ??

-… Moi ? Quoi moi

Vu l'immense sourire qui illuminait le visage du bassiste […, Shinya comprit tout de suite qu'il allait revoir l'un des cinq hommes. Puis, passant un bras par-dessus son épaule, Toshiya invita le batteur à s'installer contre lui.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais avant de fermer les yeux, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ce mois épuisant. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait aimé que jamais rien ne se passe durant tout ce temps, que Kisaki n'ait jamais appelé Kaoru, qu'il n'ai jamais eut à le voir dans cet état… Le seul point qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, c'était Iori… car il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait… Il n'arrivait pas à regretter cette rencontre si soudaine…

De petites larmes vinrent lors se poser au coin de ses yeux, il essayait d'étouffer ses courtes respirations, mais le bassiste s'aperçut très vite. Mais il préféra ne rien demander, car il savait que ce n'est pas à lui que Shinya accepterait d'en parler… ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre. La seule chose qu'il pus faire, c'est prendre sa main tremblante dans la sienne et en caresser le dos avec le pouce, juste pour le rassurer. Le batteur serra ses doigts autour des siens et se mit à sangloter en silence, laissant ses larmes inonder ses yeux clos. Une ou deux fois, entre deux sanglots, il murmura son nom, n'arrivant plus à former une phrase qui ait du sens… Alors il fini par s'endormir, sans savoir ce qui, l'attendait dans l'antre de ses rêves. Il se laissa alors perdre dans les bras du bassiste, qui lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il berçait e batteur, de peur qu'il ne se réveille et pleure à nouveau, car ce qu'il détestait, plus que tout, c'était de voir Shinya pleurer.

oOoOoOo

Inlassablement, les cinq musiciens répétaient, effectuant encore et toujours les mêmes gestes, essayant de parfaire les morceaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. C'est alors que la porte du local s'ouvrit, laissant deux jeunes hommes aux allures androgynes, qui s'installent sur le canapé pour ne pas interrompre les autres artistes. Kaoru donna alors l'ordre d'arrêter et Toshiya se jeta au cou de son ami, glissant les doigts dans ses crins rêches. Le batteur lui ne prêta pas attention aux visiteurs et les salua furtivement. Il releva la tête et vit l'un des deux homme lui sourire en s'avançant. Il sort alors de ses percutions et part à sa rencontre. Arrivés l'un devant l'autre, Iori caresse la joue du jeune blond, puis, pose ses lèvres au creux de son cou, avant d'entendre la vox de son ami.

-…Pardon ?

-… … Tu es venu ? bredouille Shinya en tortillant ses doigts

Le batteur hésita, mais devant le sourire franc de son ami, il le serre tout doucement, faisant naître entre eux une étreinte toute timide.

Les observant de loin, l'homme questionna Toshiya.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble ?

-Je sais pas. Tu sais, Shin-Chan est assez compliqué, et il ne nous dit pas grand-chose sur sa vie privée. Surtout au niveau sentimental.

- soupire Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

Toshiya ne répondit pas, il adressa un grand sourire à Ruki avant qu'ils ne s'échangent un long et tendre baiser. Satisfait de la réponse du bassiste, le chanteur glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Mais Kaoru les interrompit, avant que cela ne tourne, selon lui, au baiser le plus dégoulinant de bave. Les deux garçons décidèrent alors de se retrouver chez le plus jeune.

Alors que Ruki se dirigeait vers la sortie, Iori descendit de la scène et s'installa sur une chaise à proximité de la scène. Il adressa un petit clin d'œil au jeune blond avant que celui-ci ne se réinstalle derrière son immense instrument. La répétition reprit son cours, Shinya ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'œil discrets, pour voir si le guitariste était toujours là. Lui semblait absorbé par la musique et ne quittait plus le groupe des yeux. A plusieurs reprises, Kaoru fut obligé de reprendre Shinya, qui s'intéressait plus à son ami qu'à ce qu'il faisait, ce qui faisait sourire le blond.

-Bon, on se retrouve demain à midi ici… Et je comte sur vous pour être à l'heure. N'est-ce pas Toshiya…

Le bassiste fit une horrible grimace avant de prendre la porte, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'écouter ce que lui avait dit le leader. Shinya terminait tranquillement de ranger son instrument lorsque le guitariste enserra sa taille. Il colla sa tête contre la sienne et murmura à son oreille, le faisant danser dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai troublé à ce point ?

-… … Merci d'être venu me voir.

Le petit homme rougit lorsque Iori posa ses lèvres sur son épaule nue, mais lui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant la langue de son ami toucher la fine couche de maquillage qui les en couvrait. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant, près de chez le guitariste, pour pouvoir finir la nuit chez lui. Après avoir obtenu l'accord de Kaoru, les deux hommes montèrent en voiture. Shinya s'empressa alors de monter le son de la radio que Iori venait d'allumer. Il ne voulait pas parler, il avait peur de paraître ridicule a chacun de ses mots. Il était encore plus troublé que le premier jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre. Il avait en fait trop peur de croiser son regard si noir… Mais pourtant si chaleureux. Il ne voulait pas, encore une fois, prendre le risque de plonger dans des ténèbres sans fin, pour s'y noyer.

_**Owari**_


End file.
